Momentos
by Sorlac
Summary: Siempre hay momentos en la vida. (Esto es un fanfic que contiene Slash, una relación hombre con hombre. En este caso de la pareja Spideypool; de Peter Parker y Wade Wilson).


**Disclaimer:** _Los personajes que a continuación se presentan no son de mi propiedad, si no de Marvel Universe. Yo sólo escribo sin fines de lucro, para mi deleite personal._

 **NA:** _Esto es un fanfic que contiene Slash, así que si no te gusta, por favor, no leas. En cambio si te gusta, adelante viajero, dale una oportunidad a mi fic. Es un Spideypool, es decir, de Peter Parker/ Spiderman y Wade Wilson/Deadpool. Espero que les guste._

* * *

 _ **Momentos**_

Por enésima vez el llanto de un bebé rompe con el silencio sepulcral de la habitación. Peter suelta un pequeño jadeo, girándose en la cama y quedando de frente al ventanal. Sabe que el despertador está programado para sonar exactamente a las cuatro de la madrugada para darle de comer al bebé. Sabe, también, que el hombre a su lado no dejará de roncar como lo hace en estos precisos momentos.

—Wade, es tu turno— le dice en un susurro.

En la mesita de noche que tiene a un costado reposa el monitor para el bebé que sigue sonando, provocándole más de un pinchazo de dolor en un lado de su cabeza. Está cansado, agotado y lo único que quiere hacer es dormir y no despertar hasta el medio día. Pero sabe que es no será posible, no cuando acaba de tener al bebé y este se encuentra sollozando por un cambio de pañal y por un biberón con fórmula para tomar su comida.

Entreabre un ojo, mirando de soslayo a su esposo que tiene la boca levemente abierta y de la cual un sonoro ronquido llena la habitación, y le mueve repetidamente con las pocas fuerzas que le quedan en sus brazos. No ha dormido en exactamente diecinueve horas seguidas, limitándose a comer a momentos. Cuando le trata de mover por séptima vez, Wade susurra la palabra "tacos" entre el sueño. Suelta un bufido de resignación y se quita las sábanas bruscamente de encima. El aire que se cuela por la ventana le provoca escalofríos y se dirige a ella para cerrarla.

Se apoya en el alfeizar de madera y observa por unos segundos la imponente luna que se yergue ante la ciudad, iluminando cada recoveco, cada callejón y el interior de cada casa a su alrededor. Es hermosa y su iridiscencia no hace más que dejarle una sensación cálida en todo su cuerpo. Como cuando tuvo a su bebé en brazos la primera vez.

Cierra los cristales y se vuelve para ver dormir a su esposo. Su corpulento cuerpo abarca un poco más de la mitad de la cama que comparten y sus cabellos rubios brillan con tal intensidad que parecen de plata. Lleva puestos unos calzoncillos rojos que tienen grabado las palabras "I am the Best Dad" y no puede evitar sonreír por lo ocurrente que es Wade. Lo ama. Lo ama con la intensidad de mil soles. Con la intensidad de la erupción de un volcán. Haber concebido un hijo suyo fue la mayor bendición que recibió de la vida. La mayor experiencia de sus vidas como pareja. Mira el monitor blanco, con la luz roja parpadeando y por poco se olvida de que tiene un hijo. Un pequeño Noah que alimentar. Sonríe una vez más, aunque los ojos le pesen, arrastrando los pies hasta llegar al umbral de la puerta. La abre despacio, precavidamente, pues no quiere despertar a Wade y se dirige a la habitación de Noah.

La habitación del bebé está decorada con tonalidades azul celeste en las paredes, una alfombra que cubre la mayoría del suelo de madera pulida mientras que las estrellas fluorescentes brillan en el techo, como si fueran verdaderos astros. Noah llora incontrolablemente en el interior de su cuna blanca, adornada en la parte superior con un juguete colgante que emite canciones de cuna. Peter se acerca a él y cuando el pequeño le ve deja de sollozar.

—Pequeño, papi ha vuelto— dice con un tono un tanto "maternal".

Le fina pelusilla que crece en su cabeza es del mismo color que la de su padre, rubia, arrancándole destellos plateados. Se inclina y lo toma en brazos y lo acerca a su pecho, donde lo mece de un lado a otro. Es tan pequeño que tiene miedo de que se le pueda caer, pero sabe que sería casi imposible. Nunca lo permitiría, ni aunque el sueño le hiciera desvanecerse ahí mismo.

—Tu padre se ha vuelto a quedar dormido. ¿No crees que es momento de despertarle?— le murmura y Noah se deshace al escucharlo hablar. Ríe quedamente y después vuelve a soltar un llanto que le dura unos minutos, antes de volver a verle con sus ojos castaños, como los de él.

Peter sonríe, porque no puede creer que la criatura entre sus brazos sea de él. De Wade y de él. Que se haya formado en su interior y que haya dado a luz a esa personita tan hermosa.

— ¡Dios! Eres tan guapo como tu padre— le dice y Noah le mira, expectante.

—No lo creo. Noah definitivamente será tan guapísimo como tú Peter. —Escucha la voz de Wade a sus espaldas.

Se vuelve, con el bebé en brazos y ve la alta figura de su esposo recargada contra el marco de la puerta. Va descalzo y su cabello rubio está todo alborotado.

—Pensé que dormías. Perdona si te he despertado— Wade niega con la cabeza y se aleja de la puerta, para caminar y posarse frente a él.

Cuando le tiene a menos de un metro le besa la frente y luego se inclina para depositar un suave roce de labios contra la mejilla de Noah. El bebé se regodea en los brazos de Peter y este no hace más que soltar una risilla, cargada con un tinte de cansancio.

Alza la vista y se topa con los inconfundibles ojos profundos y azules como el mismísimo mar de su esposo y se pone de puntillas para darle un casto beso en los labios. Wade le acaricia con el dedo pulgar una de sus mejillas y con la otra le asía de la cintura. Le besa con premura, con deseo y con un amor que va más allá de la Vía Láctea. Noah comienza a hipar, y después, de la sorpresa, comienza a llorar. Wade sonríe contra sus labios y después ambos bajan la mirada al pequeño bulto que está recargado en el rezago de Peter.

—Creo que no le gusta que me beses de esa manera frente a él— bromea Peter.

—Pues se tendrá que acostumbrar, fuiste mío primero y no te cederé tan fácilmente a esa criaturita babeante— Peter le da un golpe en el brazo y ambos sueltan una risilla.

Ambos miran, expectantes, como se revuelve su pequeño hijo, abriendo los ojos castaños y manoteando en el aire, como si quisiera alcanzar algo. Wade le acaricia las mejillas sonrosadas y el bebé profiere un gritito de satisfacción. ¡Dios, cuanto lo ama! Peter le tiende al bebé y Wade lo toma, haciéndole mimos.

—No tardo Wade, voy por su biberón y un poco de agua para mí— le dice pero su esposo apenas y le pone atención, pues su centro de todo es el pequeño Noah.

Peter sonríe, da media vuelta y sale de la habitación.

La casa que han adquirido es espaciosa. No es una gran casa como las de sus padres, pero a él le parece muy cómoda. Es de dos plantas, con el suelo de madera que él tanto deseó y posee un jardín enorme, perfecto para cuando crezca su pequeño.

Mientras baja lentamente los escalones, no puede si no pensar en su embarazo; en la noticia de cuando iban a ser padres y cuando Noah nació, de él. Recuerda a su papá Tony llorar de alegría, al igual que él y también los abrazos de su padre Steve cuando los recibieron en la habitación del hospital. Pero al recuerdo que se aferra es a la cara de sorpresa que Wade le dirigió cuando tuvo a Noah. No sabría describirla, sólo que pudo ver en los ojos de su marido todo el amor que le profesaba al pequeño apenas con unos minutos de nacido.

Llega a la cocina y abre la nevera, cogiendo de su interior un biberón con la fórmula ya preparada. La pone en el microondas para que se torne tibia y por mientras coge un vaso de agua para él y un cartón de jugo de naranja para su esposo.

Es una noche especialmente apacible, sin el ruido de sus vecinos ni el ir y venir de los coches que transitan por la noche. Se frota la palma de la mano sobre su cara tratando de espabilarse del todo. Noah le está costando más de lo que imaginaba en un principio.

El sonido del microondas avisándole que ha terminado su trabajo le saca de sus pensamientos. Se vuelve para tomar el biberón y después sube las escaleras de nuevo a la habitación del bebé.

Cuando entra una sonrisa se extiende por su rostro. Delante de él, Wade mece a Noah mientras le susurra una canción. El pequeño le mira como descubriendo algo interesante. Es la escena más linda que jamás haya visto. Su esposo suele cantar en las duchas o mientras prepara tacos. Pero nunca le ha cantado a una persona, ni siquiera a él.

— _You've on my mind, I grow fonder everyday, lose my self in time just thinking on your face—_ comienza con la voz apenas audible— _God only know why it's taken me so long to let my doubts go. You are the only that I want. I don't know why I'm scared, I've been here before, every feeling, every word, I've imagined it all. Your never know if your never try to forget your past and simply be mine._

Noah cierra los ojos lentamente, cayendo en un sueño del que probablemente no despertará hasta dentro de unas cuantas horas. Peter carraspea, aún con la sonrisa en el rostro y Wade se vuelve, con las mejillas sonrojadas. _Es tan hermoso, los dos lo son_ , piensa Peter caminando hacia su esposo.

Cuando está a menos de un metro de él suelta una risilla, mirándole a los ojos.

—Vaya, hasta que una persona es digna de la voz de mi esposo— dice con un tono de burla y de cariño.

Wade se encoje de hombros, haciendo que Noah mueva instintivamente los bracitos.

—Bueno, él no me dirá que canto horrible— Peter ríe suavemente—. Además, creo que le ha encantado— termina de decir mirando al pequeño Noah respirar acompasadamente.

—Quien no se dormiría con una canción de _Adele_ — Wade sonríe de medio lado y Peter no puede evitar robarle un beso.

Se separan y puede ver en la mirada de Wade el color azul, que se ha tornado de pronto turbio; de deseo. Lo vuelve a besar y esta vez el roce de sus labios se prolonga, hasta que siente como es rodeado por el fuerte brazo de Wade y él de inmediato se pega lo más que puede a su cuerpo, sintiendo el calor que emanan los dos cuerpos de los hombres que más ama en la vida.

Noah se remueve y suelta una replica que es parecida a un balbuceo y ambos se separan, acalorados y con el pulso acelerado.

—Te quiero desnudo en la cama— murmura Wade muy cerca de su rostro, sintiendo su aliento acariciarle la punta de la nariz.

Peter asiente sin decir nada, cediéndole el biberón a su esposo para que sea él quien alimente a Noah. Antes de irse a su propia habitación, deposita un beso en la frente de su bebé para después cerrar la puerta tras él.

Se recarga contra ella y trata de regular su respiración. Cuando lo logra camina en dirección al baño de su recámara.

oOo~oOo~oOo

Está dentro del baño cepillándose los dientes cuando escucha la puerta ser abierta y cerrada casi al instante. Es Wade y lo sabe, así que apura el enjuague bucal para después escupir en el lavabo. Se mira en el espejo y hace una mueca cuando ve las bolsas oscuras bajo sus párpados. Sin perder más tiempo se echa un poco de agua fría en el rostro y se seca con una toallita que está sobre un pequeño estuche de baño.

Abre la puerta y mira a ambos lados en la penumbra de la habitación. Es entonces cuando su mirada recae ante la visión de Wade completamente desnudo, bañado por la luz de la luna que entra a raudales en la habitación, haciendo de poca iluminación. La boca se le seca y siente como su cerebro y su corazón deja de funcionar, pues tener una vista como esa le deja atontado en todos los sentidos.

Wade le sonríe, como siempre lo hace y cuando está cerca de él lo toma del dobladillo de la camisa y tira de ella hacia arriba, dejándolo expuesto del torso.

—Eres sumamente guapo Petey, ¿ya te lo había dicho?— ronronea con la boca en su abdomen bajo.

Peter asiente sintiendo como la lengua de Wade se adentra en su ombligo y da volteretas. Se arquea por mera inercia y toma a su esposo de los mechones rubios, instándolo a bajar un poco más. Siente los dedos de Wade enterrarse en su cadera y suelta un gemido mientras que éste le baja el pantalón del pijama y los calzoncillos, liberando su dolorosa erección.

El aliento de Wade le rosa la punta de su pene y se siente sus piernas convertirse en gelatina. Está a su merced y cuando repasa la punta de su lengua sobre su glande cierra amas manos en el cabello de su esposo.

Entonces, sin esperárselo Wade engulle toda la base de una sola vez, succionando cuando su boca se encuentra en la base de su pene y volviendo a metérselo por completo a su cavidad. Peter suelta un jadeo estrangulado y echa la cabeza hacia atrás, sintiendo el latido de su corazón golpearle el tórax.

—Wade…— logra decir cuando siente que sus piernas no le responden.

Sin embargo, Wade le sostiene de ambos lados de la cadera, le retiene mientras le hace una felación maravillosa.

Cuando siente que se va a correr en cualquier momento trata de apartar a su esposo pero éste se lo impide, y, convulsionándose explota dentro de la boca de Wade. Sus rodillas tiemblan y siente el pulso acelerado golpearle las sienes. Un gritito de placer reverbera de su garganta cuando Wade lame la punta, saboreando su propia esencia.

Siente los brazos de Wade rodearle el trasero y haciéndolo que se tumbe boca arriba, mientras él se posiciona encima. Le mira intensamente que puede sentir su mirada atravesarle el cuerpo, el alma y se funden en un beso apasionado.

Sus lenguas danzan en la misma sinfonía y siente su propio sabor en la boca cuando Wade muerde su labio inferior, tirando de él suavemente.

—Te amo— jadea Peter en la boca del otro y sabe que no necesita respuesta cuando ve a su esposo separarle las piernas con una de las suyas.

Siente la dura y caliente erección de Wade posarse entre su anillo de músculos y cuando interna dos de sus dedos cierra los ojos con fuerza, mordiéndose el labio tan fuerte que un hilillo de sangre le recorre la comisura de la boca. Wade le vuelve a besar, fuerte, siente que ha perdido la noción del tiempo. Hace mucho que no hacían esto. Hace mucho que no se sentía de esta manera.

La presión de los dedos de Wade en su interior deja de sentirse y suelta una replica entre un gemido de frustración. Empero, cuando vuelve a sentir algo adentrándose de nuevo en él, esta vez más grande, abre los ojos y mira directo a los dos mares cernirse sobre él. Una vez dentro lo siente palpitar y sus músculos se cierran, adhiriéndose por completo a su esposo.

Wade suelta un gruñido contra su boca y comienza a moverse, primero despacio, tanto que lo vuelve loco. Después, cuando Wade da una estocada rápida y certera se arquea debajo de él y le hunde las uñas en los antebrazos, a sabiendas de que le dejará una marca que le durará días enteros. Pero no le importa, sólo quiere concentrarse en los latidos del corazón de ambos y en los labios de Wade sobre los suyos.

Quiere fundirse en uno mismo con su esposo y así lo hace esa noche. Porque a pesar de pensar en lo que les depara el futuro con Noah, sabe que tendrá momentos. Momentos tanto buenos como malos en su vida como familia.

Y también sabe que cualquiera de los dos, Wade estará ahí para él.

* * *

 _Hola, ¿les ha gustado? ¿Aunque sea un poco? Pueden decirmelo por medio de un rw, sería el chico adolescente más feliz del planeta tierra._

 _¿Qué opinan sobre el pequeño Noah? ¿A que es tierno verdad? La canción que canta Wade es, como mencioné, de Adele y se llama One and Only, por si quieren escucharla; está muy bonita._

 _Espero que les haya gustado, no duden en decirme los errores de ortografía para poder editarlo más tarde._

 _Bueno eso es todo queridos, espero que estén bien. Coman mucho helado, galletas y pizza :v y nos vemos unos kilos después XD_

 _¡Saludos!_


End file.
